


Second Time

by alyssarey



Series: Family Debauchery [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssarey/pseuds/alyssarey
Summary: That's how Hermione and her father fucked for the second time.





	1. Talk to me

One week.

Her father had not talked to her for a week after having sex with her.

To say that she was disappointed with it wasn’t enough. She was devastated. Yes… Devastated was the right word.

That day, after noticing that her father’s reaction would certainly draw some unwanted attention, she rose from the bed quickly, collected her clothes and dressed up as soon as possible. With a rushed kiss on her father’s lips, something that he hadn’t been expecting at all and that only made him panic even more, she ran out of the room before her mother could climb up the stairs and catch them in the act. Keeping her pace as fast as possible and feeling her legs completely unstable after having being harshly devirginized by her father, she had walked all the way down the corridor and just stopped when her bedroom’s door had finally closed behind her.

Even after a week, she could perfectly remember how her body had ached, her pussy pulsed and her legs wobbled while she moved, but the wonderful feeling of having her father's semen dripping down her legs surely made it all worth it.

She had been so unable to suppress her happiness at the moment, that when she found herself alone, she let her body slump to the floor and started to laugh. Laugh, and laugh, like a complete psycho, while she listened to her parents talking in the distance, far enough so that she hadn’t been able to understand a single word of what they said. Not that she cared, anyways. She knew her father wouldn't tell a word about what had really happened. He wouldn’t dare. After all, what would he say to her? “Ah, hello darling, can you see these pretty blood lines on our sheets and on my penis? It’s our daughter’s blood, I had just taken her virginity… And guess what? I cummed inside her pussy, so maybe she’s been impregnated with our first grandchild and my second child almost right now, are you excited?”

No… She was sure he wouldn’t tell her mother the truth about having sex with her. He had probably just hidden his nudity and the incriminating pool of body fluids in the middle of the bed with some blanket and told her something about a nightmare or something like that, some made-up story to cover them up. He was drunk, so even if her mother thought his behaviour to be odd, she would blame the alcohol and shrug it off.

But even though Helen Granger would never, not in a million years, find out what had happened between her husband and their daughter on her own marital bed that night, it had been close. If she hadn’t called for Dan’s name, for example, the chance of her catching them in bed, her husband’s penis buried inside her daughter’s cunt, had been huge.

Hermione needed to be more careful from that day forward, and she knew that well enough.

That night, after calming down from her laughter attack of joy, she crawled to her dressing table and picked up a hand mirror. Opening her legs, she positioned its facet to her aching core and for minutes she stayed there, openly analysing her reddish abused cunt, smeared with semen, vaginal fluids and some strings of blood. With her fingertips, she had opened her nether lips and stared at her torn hymen. It was beautiful. The way their mixed secretion was spread inside and outside of her vagina was entirely beautiful, what brought a content smile to her face.

She slept like an angel that night, with his cum still inside of her, completely refusing to wash out the proof of their conjoined sin as if it were a prize to be kept. To her, at that precise moment, nothing else mattered, just the fact that her father had finally turned her into a woman, he consequences be damned. She would think about its effects later.

The next morning, however, responsibility took the best out of her. After taking a shower and having a light breakfast, she took the KnightBus and went to Diagon Alley, more specifically, to some apothecary to buy some contraception potion. Yeah, she liked the feeling of her father coming inside of her, but she was very aware that it would be incredibly imprudent to not take some kind of precaution against its possible consequences.

She had thought about having a morning-after pill at first, but after considering her future perspectives of having a repeat, she opted for the potion, since it would be able to prevent unwanted pregnancy if taken before twenty-four hour after intercourse and it would keep her infertile for at least a month.

That day she didn’t ling for a long time in the Wizarding World, and less than one hour after leaving home, she was right back. She wanted to be at home if her father showed up in the middle of the day, wanting to talk about what had happened between them, and she wanted to be completely available to him, even if it were just for a talk. It was always like this between them: when he wanted to talk to her about something important without her mother’s presence, he would cancel some client and go home to meet her when he knew her mother would be working. So, naturally, she expected him to do just the same after what had happened between them.

But he didn’t.

He didn’t show up in the middle of the day, or even at dusk, and when he finally got home much later than normal, he spared not even a glance at her direction before going up the stairs and locking himself up in his bedroom.

She had felt completely disappointed with him and went to bed crying, telling herself that it would be different the next day. Except that it wasn’t. After two days waiting for him and being completely ignored, she understood what he was doing: he was avoiding her. Avoiding her completely. She didn’t like it, but she knew she couldn’t force him. He probably just needed some time to put his thoughts in order, so he would search for her when ready.

Hermione did her best to continue with her daily routine as if nothing was happening, but it was really tough. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to feel him, but the way he evaded being alone with her and ignored her presence most of the times really made her sick. He couldn’t run away from her one hundred percent of the time, of course, otherwise his wife would be suspicious about something going on, but he tried, as much as possible, to not have too much contact with her and barely directed a word at her all the week.

She, on the other hand, kept her demeanour anyways, playing coy while showing him some of her cleavage, or even some glimpses of her arse and pussy in the rare occasions of them being alone together for more than a second, and even though he blushed profoundly every time he saw some part of his daughter’s body that he knew he shouldn’t be able to see, he refused to diverge his eyes from her even for a second when it happened. He was tempted, she knew, and this fact made him very uncomfortable, hence why he kept his distance while trying to ignore her with all his might.

The turning point, however, happened on Sunday, when she finally found herself alone with him for the first time since then.

It was a cloudy morning, when she woke up from a pleasurable dream and went downstairs for some breakfast. Expecting to find her parents already eating at the table, what surprise she had, when she entered the kitchen and only found her father sipping some tea while reading some newspaper. Her heart, immediately, fluttered inside her chest and a warmth started to bloom in her lower belly, quickly spreading itself to the space between her thighs. As per usual, she wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear, just a short nighty that left little to the imagination.

“Daddy, where is mom?” She asked after realizing that he hadn’t noticed her presence. A visible shiver run down his body and his jaw tensed. He was obviously bothered by her presence, what made her feel a lump inside her throat.

“The clinic. Something about having forgotten some important documents...” He said, not taking his eyes out of the newspaper.

Pure rage rose inside her throat, but she swallowed dry and counted until ten to calm her nerves down. She needed to be serene with him, a sweetheart. She could cry if she wanted, and it would truly help her, since he had always been a sucker for her when she cried, but she couldn’t be angry with him. She wanted to make him feel bad for treating her like this, not make him angry too.

She counted until ten again, before continuing.

“Daddy, why are you treating me like this?” Her voice, a little shaken, showed up all the sadness she had felt that whole week without her father talking to her. “Why are you ignoring me?”

“Me? I’m not…”

“Don’t lie to me!” She said, cutting him off, what made him lower the newspaper and finally look at her. “You’ve been ignoring me all week, and I want to know why.”

Of course she knew why, but she wanted him to say it. They would only talk to each other about it if he admitted what they had done. If he recognized what had happened between them.

“You know why…” He said, his cheeks flushing. He was so beautiful, being shy like that…

“Yes, I know why.” She admitted, taking two steps in his direction. “But I want to know if you know why, dad…”

“Hermione, what I… What I did to you…” He almost babbled. “It was wrong…”

“Why was it wrong, dad?” She asked, taking a few more steps until standing right in front of him. With her fingertips, she pinched the newspaper and took it out of his hands, lying it down on the table. “Wasn’t it good?”

“Good?” He asked, furrowing his brows. “Hermione, it’s not about being good or not, but about me, your own dad, taking something very precious from you. What I did to you… is wrong. It’s a sin.”

“You didn’t take anything from me, dad…” She said, smirking slightly at him while curling a lock of her hair around her index finger, as she had seen some girls often doing on TV when they tried to seduce someone. “I gave it to you… I… I’ve wanted you to have it for a while, now…”

He gulped.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Oh, no, I’m pretty aware of what I’m talking about, dad…” She told him, leaning in, what made him sink back on his chair to get away from her. The chair, however, was a limitation for him, what in the end trapped him and left him at her mercy. Soon, her mouth was on his ears, and with a trained purr, she whispered to him. “I’ve always wanted to give you my virginity, dad… Did you like it?”

“I… I…” He gagged, and she took the opportunity to swing her leg and sit on his lap, straddling him.

“I think you liked it…” She said, her nighty climbing up her body, making her bared pussy touch his covered penis, that she could feel hardening. Hardening for her! “You came pretty hard inside of me, after all…”

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, finally, his voice panicking as he tried to put her out of his lap, but the table at her back impeded him from achieving success. Circling her arms around his neck, she clung to him to prevent him from pushing her further, so the most he could do, then, was make her withdraw her hips a little to take her pussy away from his bulge.

“I’m talking to you, dad…” She murmured beside his ear, and his body shook slightly against hers, when a shiver run down his spine.

“You don’t need to be sitting on my lap to talk to me…” He reasoned, while trying to push her out again, and she clung even more, sinking her face on the curve of his neck, her little nipples hardening against his chest.

“If I don’t, you will run away…” Her eyes quickly filled with tears, what made her voice shake, full of emotion. If seduction hadn’t worked, she only hoped that her tears would do the job. Yes, she knew she was a manipulative girl. If she were a pureblood, maybe her house might even have been Slytherin.

“Are you crying?” He asked, softly, after some seconds of silence. He hesitated for a few seconds more, but soon he was circling her small body with his strong arms and bringing her closer to him, in an attempt of comfort. Knowing that he would be a lot more lenient if thinking that she was crying because of him, she pressed her eyes closed and forced some tears out of her eyes, together with a made-up sob. Soon, her pussy was nestled on his covered cock as before, as he pulled her closer and tried to soothe her. “Don’t cry, sweetheart, don’t cry… I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry…” It made her hot, the way he was unconsciously causing her to rub herself on his tent; and luckily, he mistook the little moans that escaped from her mouth, derived from the pressure on her clit, with sobs. “It’s alright, let’s talk…”

 “I don’t want to lose you, dad…” She murmured in his ear, fitting her head on the crook of his neck like she used to do when she was a little kid and he would often pick her up on his arms. “I don’t want you to feel guilty…”

“You won’t, sweetie… I’ll always be by your side… Always…” He comforted her, letting one of his hands run up and down her back to soothe her.

“But you’re ignoring me, dad… After we… we… We made love, you’ve ignored me for a whole week...” His body, when she mentioned their encounter, immobilized for a few seconds, before he was able to continue his comforting. “And I don’t think I can stand it anymore…”

“Oh, sweetheart…” He murmured tightening his arms around her. “I’ve ignored you because I’ve been feeling guilty… I don’t blame you, not for a bit. But I blame me. What we did was wrong… What I did to you was wrong… You know it was…”

“But why, dad?” She asked, backing off a little, just enough to be able to look at him. “Why do you feel guilty? Was I so bad that you hated me afterwards?”

“Bad? Of course not, kitten…” He shook his head, reinforcing his speech. “You weren’t bad at all… You were… good. Very good, indeed.”

“You were good too, dad…” She smiled at him, sniffing. “Very good…”

“And that’s the problem. The motive why I have been ignoring you.” He said, his fingers gently sliding on her back, in a caress. “It was very good, yes, but it’s wrong nevertheless, princess. I’m your father. What I did to you is a sin. A crime.”

“Why is it a sin, dad?” She asked, cocking her head to the side and trying to be cute. She knew he would be weaker for her if she was being cute. “Something that felt so good couldn’t be wrong…”

“Hermione, you know why it was wrong…” He admonished her, what made her pout. “You’re my daughter. To engage in sexual activities with your own daughter is fucked up in so many ways…”

“Why? Because the Bible told you so?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. All kind of coyly behaviour quickly leaving her attitude. “I thought you didn’t believe in the Bible, dad. I thought you were an atheist.”

“I am, kitten. But I’m not talking about the Bible. You know what science tell us about incest, too.” He reasoned, and she shook her head.

“There is no problem in its act, dad. Incest taboos are learned social conventions, for the most part.”

“But the offspring of incestual relationships…” He reasoned, but soon he was cut off by her.

“I’m not telling you to impregnate me, dad!” She raised her voice a little, in an attempt of sounding convinced. Once more, his body shivered against hers, making his cock twitch a little in contact with her pussy. “I’m just telling you that there is no problem in having sex with me. Not in the act itself, if we are careful. I'm willing. It would be a different thing if I wasn't, but I am..."

 “What are you trying to imply, baby?” He said, after a few seconds of silence, where it looked like he was trying to rationalize the meaning behind her words.

“I’m saying, dad, that I want you to fuck me again.” She whispered, seductively, and he immediately went still. Inside his pyjama trousers, his cock twitched again with the perspective and she slowly wiggled her hips on it, in a tantalizing way. The idea of fucking her once more was clearly very appealing to his dick. “I want you to fuck me as much as you want… I’ve wanted you, dad… I’ve wanted you for so long, that I’ve dreamed of having your cock thrusting inside of me uncountable times, night after night of us having sex...”

Seeing that he did nothing to stop her, she continued rubbing herself on him, angling her hips in a way that her clit was being stimulated by the upside of his cock in every move of her body.

“I’ve masturbated thinking of you since I’ve been fourteen…” She confessed, grabbing his hands and dragging them to place them on her hips, in a clear signal that she wanted him to help her hump his erect cock. “I’ve come on your bed so many times, fantasising about you… Always wondering about the day when you would finally take my virginity and make me yours… You made me, dad, so my whole body is yours, naturally. Only yours…”

“It’s wrong, baby…” He said, but even though his words were of a disapproving nature, the way his hands slowly started to guide her on his lap told her that he was liking it very much. “I’m your dad, I mustn’t take advantage of you…”

“I’m willing… If there is someone taking advantage out of someone here, this someone is me…” She said, before biting down her lower lip as a moan escaped from her mouth. “I made you think I was mum… So you would fuck me… I am… the guilty one… Not you, Dan…”

Her words, full of lust and want, were interspersed by small moans and sighs of pleasure, while she felt in her pussy the evidences of a near coming orgasm that would surely rock her whole body. She was above cloud nine, and sensing how high she was, her father started to also move his hips, in a way that his rock-hard cock would rub against her clit in a faster way.

“Not Dan, daddy..." A delighted grin spread on her lips with his words. So, he liked the idea of her calling him daddy, hmm? The idea that was indeed his daughter who was riding his covered penis. Kinky. She loved it. "Fuck, you're so tempting..." He hissed, his fingers gripping her so fiercely that his nails were leaving little half-moons on her white, creamy skin. “So sexy…”

“Oh dad, yes…” She said, feeling the first signs of a contraction inside her pussy, indicating that she needed just a little more to achieve her climax. “Just like that, daddy… So good…”

“Come for me…” He whispered, almost inaudibly, eying her intently as she rocked her body on his with the aid of his large hands directing her hips. “Come for your daddy, princess…”

“Yes…” Her body shuddered on his, as her mouth opened to let out a soft cry when her inner walls started to clench around nothing. Once more, she was having an orgasm without him inside of her, but this time she wouldn’t get upset about it. He had made her come, not while she pretended to be his wife or something like that. He made her come knowing that it was her who was dry humping him. Knowing that was her riding his covered cock. Knowing that the girl who was mounted on his cock was his own daughter.

“You’ve wet my trousers…” He murmured, after a few seconds of keeping quiet, just listening to her loud pants, and she instantly giggled with his comment.

“I’m always so wet for you, dad… If only you knew…” She grinned, backing off a little to see the splotch her leaking vagina left on his trousers. His cock, still concealed and so much erect, twitched again and once more she giggled. With her fingertips, she traced the obvious outline of his dick stretching his trousers’ fabric and the slickness of her cum spread on him immediately clung to her fingertips. “You didn’t come, dad…”

“It’s ok, honey…” He said, letting his hands wander up and down her body to feel all of her curves. “Don’t worry about me…”

“No, no, I think I can help…” She started to say, ready to drag her fingers to the waistband of his trousers to free his cock, when the sound of a car entering the garage deterred the advance of her digits.

“Hop off, kitten… Your mother is home.” A pout immediately appeared on her lips, and slowly, she dismounted her dad’s lap. “This is our secret, princess…”

“Of course, dad…” She said, grinning and, slowly, she dragged her wet finger on his lips, smearing it with her juices. Leaning in, she kissed him on the lips, just a peck, to share her cum between them. Both of them, at the same time, after she backed off, licked their lips and a pleased smile appeared on their faces when they realized they had done the same thing.

When her mother entered the kitchen, with a folder full of records from her patients on her hands, both of them were back on their places forming an innocent picture of a happy, normal family, his still erect cock hidden by the tablecloth and her juicy pussy by her short nighty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about posting a lot of those tales of Hermione and her dad having sex, all of them related to Australia... What do you think? Would you like to read it? The development of their incestuous relationship? Leave a comment and tell me what you think about this idea.


	2. Exhibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread, so, any error, please, tell me and I'll edit it.

After that morning events, he kind of ignoring her for two days. “Kind of”, because he didn’t really avoid her like before, but he refused to act as if he acknowledged their involvement, either. Behaving just as he would have behaved before they had fucked, his demeanour was as if nothing had had happened between them.

That time, however, she didn’t mind his attitude.

He was in conflict, and his choice of posture told her just that.

While his mind was telling him it was wrong, to lust after his own daughter, his body was very responsive to her advances. After having fucked her once, and after letting her dry hump him in the kitchen, he could no more see her as his innocent little daughter who coyly wandered at home with tiny clothes to deal with the hot weather. She was a sexy, little nymph trying to seduce him, trying to enchant his cock to meet her sweet little pussy always wet for him, and that’s why he had to take a time for himself.

Because he was interested. Because he was tempted beyond measure, even though his morality told him no.  

He would give in, she was sure. The way he looked at her, with a mix of hunger and pure lust in his eyes every time she acted as a daddy’s little slut, perfectly showed how he was close to submit. Submit to her, to his desire of her, to his want of her nubile body. After all, wasn’t it the dream of every men on Earth? To have a pretty young girl less than half his age, who would open her legs for him and let him have his way with her any time he wanted? To fuck a delicious teenager who would willingly take his cock in any possible way? A girl with an enticing cunt that permanently ached to be pumped by his cock and filled with his semen?

With time, she was sure, he would cave in and make good use of her offerings. And that time, indeed, didn’t take long to happen.

It was Tuesday, when he finally showed some interest again.

It was around nine o’clock when she found herself together with her parents in the living room watching some telly, a silly show that none of them cared about, aside from her mother, who had always been a faithful viewer. She didn’t want to watch the show with them, initially, but the prospective of being in her father’s presence and tease him made her join them. In a strategically way, then, she had sat in the sofa right in front of his armchair, while her mother curled herself up on the other one, placed in the middle of them. Like that, she would be able to exchange some furtive glances and even temp him with some _accidental_ expositions and her mother wouldn’t be able to notice a single thing.

During the first fifteen minutes of the show, she just stayed there, wearing an even shorter nighty than the last time, one which with just a little movement would show the lower part of her arse or the top of her legs, but when she had felt his eyes casually ghost over her, she purposely wiggled on the couch, to make the hem of her gown slide a few centimetres up her bare thighs.

Immediately, she felt his eyes burn on her skin.

Holding back a smile, Hermione basked in his scrutiny, pretending not to notice his stare for a while. It was so good to have him paying attention to her once again, even more when his eyes were full of a certain longing of a lascivious nature. Still pretending not to notice him, she stretched her legs in front of her, making the hem of her nighty slide even further up her thighs, and with the corner of her eyes she saw him almost drool over.

Until then, she only wanted to tease his a little, but perhaps, by the way he was looking at her, he was ready for more and he just didn’t know how to approach her again.

Oh, but if it was the case, what surely was, Hermione would be pretty much up to help him in any way possible.

She needed to be cautious, however, even more with her mother in the same room as them. So, she took a pillow and put it on the leg that was facing her mother to block her view from what she was about to do. Trying to seem casual, she turned her head in her mother’s direction and noticed that she was deeply engrossed with the show, her eyes practically glued to the television.

_Good. It would be just perfect if she kept on like this._

Slowly, she raised her knee until her foot was placed on the sofa cushion, and even more slowly, she dropped it to the side, to expose a little peek of her already moistened pussy to him. From the other side of the living room, her father cleaned his throat, what caused a fit of cough that attracted her mother’s stare. Until that moment, he had never taken a complete good look at her womanhood. He had had some glimpses, yes, but not a full view of her insides. Just some portions of her mons and outer lips, not of her inner folds.

“Are you alright, honey?” His wife asked, slightly concerned, as he continued to cough while attentively watching his daughter’s slightly parted thighs.

She was feeling bold, so deliciously naughty, that she parted her legs even more, baring her whole pussy to him. His eyes, full of hunger and need, were glued to the opening of her thighs and she felt some wetness gush out of her in excitement. Oh, she wasn’t lying to him when she had said she would always be very wet for him.

“I’m good” He answered, a little harshly, and as soon as he noticed the way he had answered her, he added. “I’m ok, darling. Don’t mind me.”

“Alright…” She shrugged it off, probably thinking his harshness was derived from the fit he had, before directing her eyes back to the tv.

A smile tugged at the corner of Hermione’s mouth, as she stared back at him. His gaze, immediately, went back to his daughter and she made sure to hold her position to let him have a good unimpeded view of her bared, juicy cunt.

Merlin, she was feeling so hot, exposing herself to her dad like that while her mother was in the same room… It certainly made her feel good. And by the way his trousers were tenting with his obviously hardening cock, he was liking it very much too.

 Oh, how she wanted him to jump on her and fuck her hard and good right there, on the sofa.

A pleasant feeling coursed through her whole body, when she saw him discretely palm his crouch and tug on his hardness a little, up and down, still staring the growing mess between her thighs. The thought of him wanking to her made a knot tighten inside her lower belly and the desperate need made her hand go down her own body, to reach the little nub, throbbing in demand of a little friction.

Slowly, she parted her folds with her index and ring finger, while her middle finger dipped into her pussy to gather the moisture collected on her entrance. Looking directly into his eyes, she spread her juices on her clit and rubbed it sluggishly, so that her wetness wouldn’t produce any kind of sound. She was so aroused and so slick, that she was sure the stimulation of her own sex would assuredly make some unwanted squishy sound.

“Sweetheart…” Her father said, breaking the daze she was into, while rubbing herself for him. “Do you want some popcorn?”

“Popcorn?” She asked, confused, furrowing her brows while she let her leg fall down to hide her swollen snatch, in case her mother decided to turn her head in her direction. On the other side of the living room, he nodded at her, as if telling her to accept his offer, what she promptly did. “Oh, sure, dad. It would be great.”

“Come with me, then…” He said, rising from the couch and turning his back to her, in order to go to the kitchen. The fact that the kitchen was at his back was a good thing, since a glance from his wife would be enough to notice the obvious lump in his trousers. “You can help me pouring the drinks…”

Immediately, she rose from the couch and follower him out of the living room.

“Do you need me?” Her mother asked, her eyes still glued on the tv.

“No, thank you.” He said, circling Hermione’s waist with his arms to pull her body into his while looking at his wife over the shoulder, to be sure she wasn’t looking at them while they walked down the corridor that lead to the kitchen. With a naughty smirk on his face, he lowered his hand to grip the hem of her short nighty and pulled it upward. Refraining a giggle, she let her father bunch the cloth around her waist and grab her arse, firmly, and squeeze her cheek in a pleasant way. “Hermione is more than enough, darling.”

A thrill went down her whole body when she noticed the ambiguous meaning in his words, what made her pussy gush with even more wetness. She loved the perspective of being the only one for her father, the only one who would completely fulfil his needs, in the same way he was the only one for her.

“You’re a temptress, kitten…” He murmured in her ear, still kneading her rear. “A pretty little tease…”

“I’m just trying to please my daddy…” She answered in a whisper, shaking her arse against his hand to tempt him. “I’ve been so wet for him, and he didn’t do anything to soothe me…”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve been…” He almost purred, slapping her arse playfully. “You’re such a dirty girl, exposing yourself like that…”

“Just for you, daddy” She grinned, and as soon as they found themselves alone in the kitchen, he turned her around and, with a sly movement, wrapped his arms around her legs and lifter her up, forcing her legs to circle his waist in search for stability.

“Oh yes... That’s what you want?” He asked, grabbing his daughter's hips to guide her down on his covered cock, to thrust against her bared slit. “That’s what you want, little hussy?”

“Yes, daddy…” She moaned wantonly, feeling his hard cock bump on her needy little clit, swollen with desire.

"Shhh... Be quiet darling, you don't want your mother to find out you're daddy's little whore..."

"No, dad... Oh! Like this, yes..." She moaned again, wriggling her hips together with him, to feel more of his length against her pussy. “Fuck me, please... Make me yours…”

“Oh, you’re already mine, princess… Be sure…” He said, cupping her arse to drag her down on him and she moaned again. She liked it. She liked the feeling of her dad rubbing his erection on her while they simulated a wild fuck. It made her skin crawl; her lower belly tighten and her mind numb with desire. She was so full of pent-up sexual craving for him that she didn’t even care that her mother was a corridor away from them. She just wanted him like that, handling her body to his own pleasure. She loved to feel desired by him, to feel him using her body as he pleased. To be perfect, she just needed him to drive his cock inside her aching cunt and fuck her right there, inside the kitchen. “But you’ve been a naughty girl, baby, and naughty girls don’t deserve a good fuck…”

“No daddy, please…” She supplicated, but her pleading fell on deaf ears.

She hadn’t noticed before, so high on pleasure she had been, but her dad had slowly walked them to the kitchen countertop and, with a single movement, he dropped her there and detached his body from hers.

 “Oh no, dad, don’t do this to me…” She pleaded, her eyes wetting with unshed tears of frustration. She wanted him so much, that it was almost cruel of him to retreat when her body was practically singing for some release.  

That was intentional, of course, as he was enjoying playing with her, to arouse her to a state of desire where she would plead with him to use her like a little bitch in heat.

For him, she was so beautiful like that, with  her nighty bunched up around her waist and her legs wide opened while she sat on the kitchen’s countertop with her bare pink pussy swelling and glistening in need, fully on display for his eyes, being the most perfect picture of depravity he'd ever seen. Oh, how perfect she was, splayed like that, making herself available to be used as his personal fucktoy, to be completely defiled in any way he pleased.

“I said I would make some popcorn, didn’t I?” The corner of his mouth tugged up, in a mischievous smile, and he went to one of the cabinets to retrieve a microwave popcorn. “Don’t you dare touch yourself” He admonished, when he saw her hand going down between her spread thighs to rub her peaking clit by herself.

“Please dad, help me…” She implored, lifting her hips from the countertop as if thrusting into an invisible cock, in an offer, what really didn’t help her much. She was used to the feeling of cool air brushing against her drenched parts, since she was always wet and bare, ready to receive her dad, but even though the sensation completely bothered her, it was better than nothing. Of course she would prefer his hot skin warming her intimate areas, but…

“Be patient, baby girl…” He chuckled, pressing the microwave’s start button. “Daddy will help you…”

“Please…” She pleaded again, and finally, he turned back from the apparatus and went back to her, fitting himself in the middle of her legs.

“What do you want daddy to do, to soothe you?” His hands, slowly, caressed her bare thighs up and down, in a teasing way.

“Fuck me” She demanded, circling his neck with her arms and dragging him to kiss her lips. Even though they had already fucked and humped each other, they had barely kissed and it really annoyed her. She wanted him to see her as a perfect match, the person he most liked in the whole world, including her mother.

“I said no fucking, princess…” He said against her lips, his hands going up to grip her hips. “Another thing…”

“Eat my pussy, then” She asked, opening her legs even more to increase the gap between her thighs. “Please daddy, lick me…”

“Hmm…” He purred, already sliding to his knees and positioning his face at the height of her vagina. “Daddy loves his little girl’s cream…”

“So come, dad…” She said, her hands already dropping to his head, to grasp his hair and pull him closer to her exposed cunt. “Eat meeeee… Oh!”

Her last word came out dragged, as his warm mouth closed around her, his tongue parting her folds to lap at her clit. A shudder went down her whole body, and she pulled him tighter into herself, burying his head into her deliciously drenched honey-pot.

Since their first time, when he had made her come with his tongue lapping on her after having taken her virginity, the second thing she wanted more, aside from fucking, was her dad eating her pussy and making her come with his lips and tongue again.

How she had loved the soft skin of his mouth feastening on her core.

“So good, daddy…” She murmured in a daze, grinding her pelvis into his greedy mouth. Her dad was eating her perfectly, lapping at her clit in slow circles that made her clitoris sing.

Her father, knowing that he was driving his teenager daughter’s body insane, used his tongue to part her folds once more and, this time, he slid his tongue inside of her, to drink directly from the source. The sound of the television in the distance and his slurping sucks of her vagina, together with her little whimpers were mixing to form the most immoral and most lascivious sound she had ever listened in all her life; the moment being the most intense one, the danger of being caught making it much more enjoyable. At any time, after all, her mother could come to the kitchen and catch her husband fucking their almost sixteen old daughter’s pussy with his tongue.

The idea of having her father eating her on the kitchen was dirty, she knew, but if Hermione didn’t enjoy dirty things she wouldn’t be wishing to be fucked by her own fathef for years.

“You taste so good, kitten, I can’t stop” He slurred his words, penetrating his daughter with his tongue, fucking her like if it was his cock, in and out as he pleased.

Sitting on the countertop, with her father’s tongue buried inside of her, fucking her cunt, Hermione knew that once more she was in paradise. A paradise where her father would pass his days doing wonderful things to her body, stimulating and provoking every spot of her skin, deflowering her in any ways possible, making out of her a complete mess of wonderful need and pleasure.

“Don’t stop, dad, don’t stop…” She mumbled, her toes curling in utter desperation, in an urgent need of release. She was so close to cumming, that she could almost feel her clit clench. “Eat me, dad… Eat my pussy… Harder… Oh God!”

Her father, knowing that she was close to relieve from the amount of juices that was pouring into his mouth, pushed his tongue to the maximum out of his mouth and licked her cunt from her gapping hole to the top of her aching clit with a single lick.

“Fuck…” She moaned, her hip involuntarily bucking in reaction. "Again, daddy, again." Her dad chuckled, before grabbing her hips harder, to press it down and still her, as he did it again and again.

Hermione’s whole body, at that moment, was pure desire and want, nothing more, nothing less. Cumming wasn’t a desire anymore, but a need, a necessity. She needed to cum, before she exploded with so much sexual force pieced together.

“I’m cumming, dad…” She warned, tightening her hands on her dad’s head. Him, in turn, pressed her hips even more down, to contain the jerks he was sure was coming, and gently closed his mouth over her sensitive clit to suck her deliciously. “I’m… Ugh!”

With a grunt, the tension that was collected around and inside her pussy, the work made by his talented mouth, doubled up powerfully and suddenly exploded over her whole body, what made her shook and tremble as she orgasmed.

She felt her juices gushing out of her in torrents, coating her father’s face while her inner walls clenched and contracted deliciously around nothing. Eagerly, he drank all her essence like a thirsty, starved man, while he attacked her clit ferociously, riding her orgasm in the best way possible.

He tongued her engorged lips until her spasm passed by, and enthusiastically cleaned her with his tongue from any remnant of her juices. And then, finally, he pulled his face away from her as she leaned against the counter, completely exhausted.

“Good, princess?”

“Yes, daddy…” She said in a soft voice, smiling, still in a daze. “You ate me so good…”

“You have a delicious cunt, little hussy… So delicious that I couldn’t stop myself from drinking until the last drop.”

 “Oh daddy, I truly loved it…” She grinned, and he playfully pinched her nipples that, even though were completely neglected, still were peaked into two beautiful hard nubs. “You’re so talented with your tongue…”

“Just wait until I show you the talents of my cock…” He hissed, seductively, and she felt her pussy throb with the perspective. She needed more. She needed so much more…

“I can’t wait, daddy…”

Her father grinned, mischievously. With a kiss on her lips with his face still smeared with her pussy juices, he slapped her still spread cunt and she jumped a little in reflex.

“Not today, princess…”

“Why not?” She pouted, and he once again kissed her lips.

“The popcorn has been ready for five minutes, now... You don’t want your mother coming here to see what’s wrong, do you?”

“Fuck her” She said, automatically, and her dad grinned at her.

“No, kitten… I’d rather fuck you…”


	3. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was marked to have just one more chapter, but I couldn't resist. I broke this chapter in two, otherwise it would get too big, so the next one I promise will be the last part of this story. I'm already writing it, so, you'll have it complete soon.  
> Not proofread, as always.

She stayed splayed on the countertop with her vagina fully on display for him for at least five minutes, watching her cum evaporating from her father’s face while he went around the kitchen to complete the task he had used as an excuse to have some alone time with her. By the time he finished, she was all horny again.

Pretending not to notice the state she was in, even though his lips tugged up a little when he saw how wet her little pussy was for him once more, he picked her up and helped her to stand on her sore legs, so achy after minutes spent in that uncomfortable position.

She wanted another round, of course, but she knew he wouldn’t give in to his lust. Their fun time was over and they had to go back to the living room before her mother decided to pay a visit to the kitchen.

When they went back to the living room, her mother only murmured something about them lingering to make a simple popcorn, and Dan answered her something about not knowing where the bags were and about the microwave losing power with time. With a bag of popcorn and a glass of juice each, they watched together the rest of the show, before they retired for their respective bedrooms. To Hermione’s great chagrin, her father only kissed her forehead before saying goodnight to her. She wanted a full-kiss on the mouth, of course, but she knew that it was impossible with her mother’s presence.

The next day, however, her father fully compensated their unexcited departure.

It was just seven in the morning and her mother had just left home for the clinic, when the door opened and he slid inside her bedroom. He didn’t have much time to spend with her, since his first client that morning was scheduled at eight, but since the moment he had woken up de had not stopped thinking about her, in her luscious body and inviting lips, calling him daddy while she climaxed in his mouth. She had been so beautiful when he had eaten her pussy in the kitchen, with her young body splayed, completely taken by the fire of passion that burned inside of her, raptured by his hands and mouth…

When he said goodnight to her the day before, he had wanted so much to send his wife as far away as he could and drag his pretty Hermione to his room and fuck her on his mattress as his body had ached to do since their first encounter.

Oh, how he had wanted to make sweet love to her young, conniving body that night…

But instead of it, he just kissed her forehead and got into his room as soon as possible. Lying in bed, he lied to his wife, telling her he was a little tired when she started to get a little frisky, and pretended to fall asleep almost immediately. Since that day, when he had taken his daughter's virginity, he could no longer get hard for Helen, even if he wanted to. He had to think about Hermione, in how her body had been soft against him as he penetrated her little, tight pussy, in how she had asked him to fuck her harder and with more intensity, to be able to fulfil his duties as a husband.

How he hadn’t noticed it wasn’t his wife under him that night, since the little thing he had fucked had been way more intense, responsive and naughty than his wife had ever been in bed, was a mystery even for him. At first, he had blamed the alcohol, but soon he admitted to himself that it had been just his guilty mind tricking him to make him take what he had longed for such a long time, but hadn’t dared. Because he had wanted Hermione, had lusted after her for some years, now, since her fourteenth birthday, when he had started to notice how her baby body had shaped itself in a womanly figure, a body that would surely be an enticement to any man on Earth, even to him. Every time she came back home, since then, from her Wizarding school, he had noticed more and more the delightful hot teenager she was turning herself into, and her clothes choices at home just emphasized her sensual figure.

And then, she had started. Her little games of showing off her assets for daddy.

The first time he saw her bending down to pick something from the ground and not-so-innocently, he now knew, expose to him a little peek of her round butt, so beautifully shaped, he knew he was damned. He was used to see her in tiny piece of clothes, of course, but the little snoops he took from her lovely body, time after time, had lighted a flame inside of him that he almost couldn’t contain. When she was at home, he would find himself eager to go back home every day to see his daughter who, at any moment, he knew, would do some apparently innocent move and show him a glimpse of her provocative young body.

In no time, he was sexually frustrated. Every night, he searched for his wife to alleviate some of his pent-up need, but she had never been enough. She wasn’t capable of satisfying him.  She wasn’t so responsive or adventurous, as she had been when she was younger, and she wasn’t kinky, hardly appreciating his dirty talk, even less taking part in it. She liked what he did to her, sure, and more than once told him how good he was at fucking, but she didn’t have a sex drive as demanding as his. She wasn’t enough. A lot of thing in her were lacking, and he fully well knew what.

He wanted passion. He wanted desire, a good adventure.

He wanted someone else. Someone forbidden.

He wanted Hermione’s nubile body.

The nubile body of his daughter who had been still asleep when he gently pulled her blanket away and slid in bed beside her.

For a couple of second, he just stayed there, staring at her perfection while she dreamt peacefully. She was a pretty little thing, wrapped in her blanket, still dressed in that sexy short nighty she had used the day before, that covered almost nothing of her hot teenage body. Her perky breasts, two beautiful mounds that stood out from her slim figure, were rightly spread out, free of any kind of containment as she laid there, on her back. Her nipples were two little pebbles, hard against the silky fabric of her garment, silently requesting him to suck them into his hungry mouth, to worship his daughter’s nipples with his tongue. 

Her unruly hair, spread all over her pillow, smelled just like jasmine and vanilla, what made him smirk. Two of the most aphrodisiacs scents for men, he knew. His little girl never did something without a reason, and he was sure her scent choice hadn’t been just a random election. The little siren had surely picked it out just to entice him, to tempt him. And as expected, it was working.

Not resisting the temptation, he buried his face in her hair and started to spread more kisses all over her luscious neck. Her skin, so fair and so creamy, felt just like silk against his lips. At that moment, he wished to mark her, to suck her beautiful skin and give her a series of beautiful love bites that would brand her as his girl, his property. His hot baby girl. His beautiful, young daughter. His. Only his.

“Wake up, sweetie…” He murmured, kissing her closed eyelids. Still in a dreaming state, she sighed, what made him smile, before he leaned in again to press more kisses to her nose, cheeks and jaw, exploring his daughter's angelic face with his lips. “Wake up, kitten…”

He noticed the exact moment Hermione had woken up, when a little shudder crossed her pliant body. Pretending not to notice, he continued to kiss her features before tilting her head to the side. He lowered his face, then, and placed a kiss to the side of her neck, just below her earlobe, before taking his time to lick her ear shell, what made her shudder. He smiled. The little nymph was just pretending to be asleep, while he was doing all the work by himself.

“Wake up, baby girl… Daddy needs to talk to you…” He murmured in her ear, feeling her supple body shudder again, eager for a chance to please him.

“Kiss me a little more, daddy, and maybe I’ll wake up…” She murmured back, her eyelids still closed.

“You want kisses, baby girl?” He murmured, nuzzling her neck in a playful way with the tip of his nose, what made her squirm beside him. “Open your lips, pretty girl, so daddy can give you a proper kiss…”

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, daddy…” She murmured back, snuggling against him, in search of his body’s warmth. “I must have morning breath…”

He knew Hermione had always been the perfect girl, and that included her having a perfect teeth care, even more with two dentist parents. And this, allied with the fact that she hadn’t been sleeping with her mouth opened, made the perspective of her having morning breath almost unlikely to happen.

“Daddy doesn’t mind…” He answered, cradling her head within his grasp and turning it to the side, to make her face him. When her beautiful eyes met his, she closed them again, to keep her farce of sleep. “Daddy licked your pretty pussy yesterday, so he surely can have your pretty up lips now…”

This time, she didn’t answer him with words, she just parted her lips slightly.

Her dad, then, pulled her closer against him and leaned in, to gently kiss her. At first, he just nibbled her lips sensually, not daring to deepen their lip-lock. Her lips were incredibly soft against his, and she let him suck and drag them inside his mouth as he pleased, just enjoying the way he moulded his lips to hers. He was taking his time, just kissing her superficially, but as soon as he felt the tip of her tongue slowly snake out of her mouth and trace his lower lip, something inside him started to inflame. It was desire. Desire in its deepest form.

Once more, he didn’t resist the temptation. With his left hand, he grabbed the back of her neck and made her tilt her head to the side to better fit the meeting of their lips, while his right one circled her waist and dragged her to him, to conform her body to his in a sinful way. His mouth, then, moved against hers, and soon he pushed her luscious lips open and intruded them with his warm, wet tongue, that slowly started to caress hers.

Hermione, in turn, responded her father’s kiss eagerly, circling her arms around his neck to drag him over her, clearly intending him to roll over her and pin her little body to the mattress with his robust one, but he resisted her. His resistance didn’t dampen her wiliness, however. Slowly, she raised one of her legs and hooked it around his hips, to drag his body even closer to her already excited core. Her short nighty rode up her legs with her movements and bunched around her waist, completely uncovering the lower part of her body.

Her dad groaned, relishing the sensation of her tight, peaked nipples pressed against his chest while her lower body brushed naked against his thighs. She was so good like that, wriggling in his arms, possessed by pleasure, that he didn’t resist the need of lowering his hand slowly, all over her body, tracing down her slim figure to caress her luscious curves, until he reached for her leg that was circling his hips and squeezed her thigh. She moaned desperately, and he repressed a smile. He, then, cupped her upper thigh and, with a tug upward, he accommodated himself better between her legs to press himself closer to her, so that his covered cock was now nestled against her slightly parted slit. In answer, she clung to him, undulating herself against him to try to create between their melting bodies a much-needed friction on her throbbing little clit, already intumesced for him.

“Fuck me, daddy” She murmured against his lips in a whimper, feeling a wonderful sensation crossing throughout her whole body as he started to thrust his half-hardening rod against her pussy. “Please, fuck me…”

Her slutty request made him smile against her mouth. She was so wanton, his little minx… And it would be so ease to unbutton his trousers, lower its waistband and split her little needy pussy wide open with his big, wide dick… But no, he couldn’t. He had to stop them before his desire spoke louder than his consciousness. They couldn’t do that at that moment, not until he had everything ready. Everything secured…

“Not now, kitten” He murmured, letting go of her mouth, reluctantly withdrawing his body from hers to put a safe distance between his bulge and her sopping cunt. “Daddy came just to give you a good-morning kiss and a message.”

“Why not?” She asked, pouting, ignoring everything else that had followed his refusal, and he leaned in again to spread open-mouthed kisses down her delicate neck.

She tried to resist him, remaining completely still within his ministration, but the irresistible sensation of his delectable tongue licking her neck up and down made her moan, involuntarily.

“I have to work” He said, before softly blowing her wet skin covered with his saliva. She shivered in his arms, and he pressed a peck to her shoulder.

“Cancel it” She pleaded, pouting again, and her head backed off slightly, just enough to look into his eyes.

“I can’t, sugar…” He pecked her lips, what made her pout even more. “But I’ll ask my secretary to make some arrangements today, so, expect me home earlier. This was the messaged I talked about, by the way.”

“How much earlier?” She asked, nibbling her lower plump lip with her beautiful, white teeth.

“Some hours… Enough to do to you what you’ve asked… Plenty of times, even” He smiled, maliciously, and she immediately charged forwards to capture his lips on hers.

This time, it was her whom parted his lips and shoved her tongue inside of his mouth in search of his. Her dad, taking advantage of her slightly raised hips, slid his right hand up her thigh and dug his finger into her crotch, in search of her cunt more than dripping for him.

“I wanna find you like this when I come home” He murmured, easing a finger inside her tight pussy. “Wet and aching for my cock.”

“I’m always aching for your cock” She answered him, rolling her hips to incite him to move his finger inside of her.

“Good, kitten…” He said, pumping his finger in and out of her hungry cunt a couple of times, before removing it, what made her groan. “Now, daddy need to get ready for work…”

“No!” She protested, hugging him, and he immediately found one of her nipples and pinched it hard, making her squeal.

“Remember, sweetie, naughty girls don’t deserve a good fuck…” He admonished her, reaching for her arms that were tightly circling his neck and signalling her to let him go. “So, be a good girl, and we will have a fun time later…”

“What would be my reward, if I’m a good girl?” She asked, nibbling her lower lip in expectation.

“If you’re a good girl for your daddy, honey, I’ll fuck you very, very good,” He answered her, leaning in to murmured close to her ear. “So good and so many times, that you won’t even be able to walk straight for a week after I’m finished with you.” A groaned left her swollen lips, what made a wicked smile spread on his lips.

“Oh daddy, you’re a tease…” She whined, letting go of his neck immediately.

“No more than you, babe” He said, smiling at the pretty pout on her lips. “I learned from the best, since you’ve been parading around in those tiny, short nighties of yours, showing me your sweet little pussy and delectable tits since you were thirteen...”

“Fourteen” She corrected him, smiling coquettishly. “I didn’t know you’ve noticed…”

“Hardly wouldn’t, kitten. You’re very alluring…”

“Good to know, daddy” She said, the corner of her mouth tugging up in a content smile.

“Yeah… Now, let daddy go, darling, so he will come back to you as soon as possible…”

Hesitantly, she let him go, withdrawing from his touch. He gave, then, two slaps on her butt before he leaned in to kiss her mouth again, and soon he was hopping off her bed, taking his way out of the room, leaving her all hot and wanting on bed. It was summer, a particularly hot summer, but even though she felt instantly cold, without his body against hers, what made her almost screamed in frustration. He was a mean tease, waking her up with sweet kisses and leaving her dripping like that, completely excited.

Ten minutes later, still unattended in bed, she heard his car’s engine announce his leaving. She was still feeling a little aroused, the wet heat from her core slowly evaporating and her clit throbbing a little, when she finally hopped off the bed herself and went downstairs to have some breakfast. She could have shoved her fingers between her thighs and pleasured herself calling his name, of course, as she had always done, but she knew it wouldn't satisfy her. She wanted him soothing her, not her own hands, and if what he had said was true, to delay a good orgasm was better than to have a sloppy one.

After her breakfast, she changed her clothes and went shopping for a while, searching for the perfect garment to wait for her father later. She had a bunch of short nighties and two-pieces pyjamas, but none of them were made to be sexy, lacy or even enticing. Sure, the fact that they were tiny helped a lot, but they weren’t tiny because they were made to be so, they were like that because she had outgrown them. They were the same garments she had used before Hogwarts, so as the time went by, they naturally hiked up on her thighs and clung to her growing breasts.

She searched for a while, studying attentively her options and the possible combinations available, and settled for a sexy negligee accompanied by an all-lace cheeky. Usually, she wore no knickers when her father was present, but that time, at least once, she wanted the sensation of his callous hands dragging her underwear down her legs.

Satisfied with her purchase, she happily returned home with her lingerie shopping bag hanging on her arm and there, she waited for a few hours before getting ready. At two o’clock, freshly bathed and shaved, she got in front of the mirror, put on her sexy outfit and carefully made her makeup, putting into practice everything she had learned about eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow and lipstick from the Yule Ball experience. After a touch of perfume, a mix of jasmine and vanilla, two fragrances well-known for their ability to tempt men's sense of smell, she was ready.

Ready for her daddy, ready for him to come back home and take her willing body into his arms…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope so...
> 
> Guys, I'll surely continue to write this series, but as I said before, this story is a manifestation not only of my fetish, but of yours as well. So, I'd like to know your fantasies, your deepest desires, and I'll try to write them, as many as possible, in this fiction, as long as I feel comfortable with it. I have little restrains, so I don't think it would be a problem, but sometimes I just don't know if something will make sense with the story itself.  
> So, feel free to make your requests! ;D


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread

It was four o’clock when she finally heard his car’s engine again, announcing his parking inside their garage. He had been true to his word. Usually, he would be back at home at six or seven, depending on the complexity of his last appointment, but that day he was way earlier then the normal.

Feeling her legs wobble, she hopped off the couch and quickly smoothed down her negligee, checked her appearance on the TV screen and put on the high heels she had previously picked out from her mother’s wardrobe. Ready for him, she ran to the kitchen, where the front door was located, and  stopped right beside the refrigerator. She wanted him to see her as soon as he entered home, so she just stood there, positioned on the place she knew would be the first place his eyes would catch when he opened the front door. Standing there, from the other side of the door, she could perfectly hear his footsteps and the tinkling of his keys, and diligently, she waited for him to find the right key and open the door.

Her heart was beating fast inside her chest, her blood running in her veins as a warm sensation climbed up her body, in anticipation of what was about to happen. She had longed for that moment for so long and had dreamed about it so many times, that her body hardly could contain all the expectation she was feeling. Feeling her skin tingling, she held her breath the moment the lock clinked announcing its opening.

“Welcome home, daddy…” She murmured, when his eyes first caught her figure slightly leaned on the side of the refrigerator. Faced with her like that,enveloped in that see-through nightgown, specially chosen for him, his eyes inevitably started to check out her body’s tender curves from head to toe. The fire she saw burning inside his hungry eyes, while he took her in, certainly told her how pleased he was with her tantalizing reception for him, and a naughty smile promptly bloomed on her lips.

Not daring to take his eyes out of her, her dad closed the door behind him and took a few steps towards her. She was so lovely, so inviting, his little girl, dressed like that, in almost nothing. She wasn't a child anymore, but she wasn't a woman yet. A teenager. She was a beautiful, luscious teenager, in that wonderful stage where the baby fat of a growing girl lived in harmony with the delicious curves of a woman's body. Perfection. That's what her young body was to his eyes. Perfection.

“I’ve missed you…” She said, straightening up her posture, a little smile still playing on her lips. Hesitantly, she stepped towards him, trying to stride as gracefully as possible. Her high-heels clanked down on the floor, and he watched attentively every step she took, every sway of her attractive hips. She stopped right in front of him, and his hand instinctively reached for her waist.

The only thing that separated his warm palm from her skin was the almost transparent fabric of her negligee, his big hands seeming even bigger in contrast with her little waistline. Even with her high-heels, she wasn't able to reach her father's chin, what made her feel even smaller in contrast with his towering stature.

Her dad was a tall, robust man, fruit of years avoiding sweets and visiting his particular mini-gym inside their shed at least three times a week. The way he cared for his body made him grow old like an incredible handsome, fit man for his early forties, what surely helped him to be very attractive to her eyes.

She liked this, the idea of him, a masculine older man, dominating her and giving her commands to take advantage of her young body, stripping her and using her for his own pleasure. It was strange, how a strong and self-reliant girl like her could be independent in any aspect of her life, but in bed. When it came to sex, she wanted to be manhandled in filthy and dirty adventures, in any possible way. Initially, she hadn’t known if her father would partake and cherish her peculiar sex drive and make good use of her kinky, erotic nature, but after what they did in those last days, she was even more sure that he was the perfect man for her.

“I’ve missed you too, darling.” He said, raising his briefcase that was being held by his other hand and resting it on the kitchen table. With his free hands, he gathered her in his arms and leaned in to kiss her lips in a gently, caring way. She welcomed his tongue inside her mouth and kissed him back with equal sweetness. Circling his neck with her arms, she moulded her soft body to his angular one and buried her fingers in his brown hair, highlighted with a few strands of grey. Slowly, he caressed her tongue with his and she let him take control of their warm, candid kiss.

A contented sigh fell from her lips when he parted their mouths. Pleased with her reaction, he hugged her tight for a few second, relishing with the feeling of her warm body against his, before dropping his arms from her body. Her eyes, sparkling with love and caring, made him raise his hands to her face, cup her cheeks affectionately and peck her lips in a familiar way.

“Let me take a look at your pretty outfit, baby girl.” He commanded, twirling his finger in circles, indicating to her that he wanted her to spin. She understood immediately and took a step back so he could be able to observe her figure as she gave her daddy a twirl. His eyes, appreciatively, scanned every inch of her body enveloped in that inviting negligee that prettied up her hot, womanly attributes.

“Did you like it, daddy?” She asked, biting her nail in a seductive demeanour. By the way he was staring at her breasts, wrapped up in that pretty lace that showed only a visible shadow of her areolas and nipples, she knew he had liked it very much.

“You’re gorgeous, kitten.” He said, raising his hand again, this time to her breasts, to brush her nipple with his thumb. A visible shiver ran down her body and he smiled at the way her little nipple hardened under his fingertip. “Daddy liked it very much…”

“Good…” She sighed, a wonderful sensation spreading through her breasts as he played with her. Pleased with the result of his stimulus, he switched nipples and started to hardener the other, just getting satisfied when both of them were peaked beautifully, straining the lace of her negligee in a tempting way. “I’m happy you liked it… I bought it just for you.”

“You’re a naughty little girl, aren’t you? Using an indecent gown to tempt your daddy like this…” He murmured, cruelly pinching her nipple in a hard way, what made her yelp. “All this because you want me to fuck you really good, honey?”

“Yes…” She sighed again, leaning in to be a little closer to him, feeling her whole body warmer at his suggestion. She loved when he treated her like that, using crass words to turn her on. “I need you to fuck me good, daddy…”

“Oh, I will, baby girl, be sure.” He smirked, watching her little body tremble under the intensity of his eyes. By the way her cheeks were flushed and her face displayed an intense desire, he was sure her beautiful knickers were already starting to get damp.

“So come, daddy…” She said, her white teeth biting her lower lip while her index finger raised to poke his chest. Slowly, she traced down his torso with her fingertip until reaching for his denim trousers, where she dipped her digit a little down his waistband, enough to feel the warmth of his lower belly. When he felt her nail lightly scratch the upper side of his pelvis, he groaned, and she smiled with his reaction. “Come and fuck your little girl…”

He didn’t think twice.

With a quick move, he reached for her waist at the same time his other hand clamped hard behind her neck and, after spinning her little body slightly to the side, he crushed her mouth with his, devouring her little surprised squeal with his thirsty lips.

That second kiss was totally different from the first one. It was intense, demanding, eager. His lips were so possessive over hers, that she completely melted in his arms, what forced him to hold her tighter against him, preventing her from falling; but soon she was kissing him back again, with the same heated passion that he was fiercely kissed her.

Her body was burning in his embrace. The taste of her daddy's lips was like a drug to her as his mouth explored hers in a way that made her mewl in ecstasy. The feeling of his masculine body crushing her tempting little body against his, pressing her breasts between them, was driving her wild, which, together with his masculine scent, helped to completely numb her five senses, surrounding her with his overwhelming presence. She was captivated by him, by his presence, by his clamming over her, by his hands that were now hovered over her body, appreciatively caressing her curves. 

“Daddy…” She whispered, trembling in his arms as his lips dropped to her jaw and neck, until they reached her collarbone, where he left a sequence of wet, feverish kisses. “Daddy…” This time she moaned as his lips lowered again to caress the upper part of her chest. The sensation of having her father’s mouth exploring that place so close to her bosom made her chest inflate with a violent desire that made her breath unstable and her legs wobble. 

He smiled with her reaction, with his face buried into her cleavage, before he lowered himself a little more to take one of her pointed nipples into his mouth. He was so tall, in contrast with her short stature, that he had to almost stoop in front of her so his mouth would have a good access to her breasts. She hugged his face and dragged him closer to her, and he sucked her nipple in return, making her mewl again.

Suddenly, she felt her father's hands run down to her arse and, after a good grope, he hauled her up into the air and placed her over the table. He resumed his sucking with the height improved by the table, which provided his back to straighten up and little, and soon he switched nipples, engulfing the other one with gusto.

Her legs parted for his body to fit between her practically bare legs, but he refused to snuggled up closer to her in order to continue his nursing of her breasts. She was liking very much his attention, and she had to admit that the sensation of his mouth tugging her nipples were delicious, and that it was making her even hornier, but she wanted more, she wanted other parts of her body being stimulated by him; preferably her throbbing cunt, that was pulsating in need and gushing with liquid arousal for him. At that point, her lace knickers were more than critically soaked with her pussy juices.

Anxiously, then, she reached for his trousers and hooked her fingers around his belt loops to pull him closer. The lewd sound that sounded when he released her nipple made her shiver, and with a quick glance down, she saw two beautiful circles maculating her negligee, the marks of his saliva.

“Delicious…” He murmured, as he notices the approving way she was looking at her stiff nipples covered by wet lace. “Your tits are delicious, baby, I could suck on them for the rest of my life…”

“Not could, daddy, can…” She smiled at him, and the beauty of her rosy cheeks, combined with the lust burning in her eyes, made him surrender to her. With one single step, he nestled himself between her parted legs. “I’m your little girl, daddy… You are the one who made me, so I belong to you… Only you. You’re the only man for me in the whole world, dad, and I want to be yours…”

“Princess, you know you can’t be my only one too, don’t you? I’m married to your mother and-”

She touched his lips with her index finger, and he silenced immediately.

“I know, dad.” She said. Cupping his face tenderly, she made him lean over and she gave a peck to his lips. “I know I can only be your mistress…”

"You're not my mistress, you're my lover..."

“Your mistress” she insisted, pulling him closer by the belt loop. “Your little mistress. The one who will never deny your cock.” She continued, skittering her butt to the edge of the table, where she nestled him perfectly between her opened legs. “Who will have a willing wet cunt for you to fuck, any day, any time…” Her hands, slowly, closed over his and brought it down to cup her soaked knickers, as if to prove her point to him. “Your fucktoy…”

“You minx” he murmured, letting his thumb graze up and down her covered slit.

“Your minx” she corrected while reaching for his trousers and, quickly, she started to free him by unclasping his button.

“Wait, kitten.” He said, circling her wrist with his big hands to pull her fingers away from him.

“Not again, daddy, I’ve been a good girl, I swear…” She complained, pouting prettily at him. “You told me you would reward me if I were good…”

“And I will, darling girl…” He said, leaning in to peck her pout. “But not here, in the kitchen… When I take you for the first time, I want it to be on a bed…”

“It’s not our first time, dad…” She smiled saucily. “You’ve already taken my virginity, remember?”

“Yes, but I wasn't aware that it was your sweet cunt at the end of my cock, did I, little hussy?”

“No…” She continued to smile, lowering her hand slightly to cup his half-hardened penis. "But now you know..."

"Yes, now I know what a little slut my daughter is.” He hissed, letting her fondle his growing bulge. Apparently, he really liked dirty talk, just like her. “So hungry for her daddy's cock that she tricked him to make him pop her cherry...”

“I don’t regret it…” She said, biting down her lower lip to contain a wicked smile.

“Me neither, kitten…” He murmured, his arms slipping down beneath her arse to prop her up.

Understanding what he was about to do, she let go of his cock and wrapped her arms around his neck inthe same way her legs wrapped around him, too.

“Take me to bed, daddy…” She whispered in his ear and, in an impulse, he lifted her in his arms.

She clung to him while her daddy walked her out of the kitchen; her short and slim constitution presenting no trouble for him to carry her over the living room, up the stairs and into his own bedroom. Her rosy, tempting lips spread a full set of kisses all over his face and neck while he walked, her sinful tongue brushing his skin diligently, taking care not to leave any mark so her mother wouldn’t suspect anything. His stubble, harsh against her, instead of chafe her skin, turned her on even more. It was as if that little detail asserted her that it was indeed her dad, her forty-one years old dad, who was making out with her while carrying her all over the house. 

Soon, they reached his bedroom and he sat on the bottom of his bed, with her straddling his lap. The look of her stunning smile printed on her lips, and the beautiful vision of her gracious body covered in that inviting negligee, ready to be stripped away, made him capture her mouth once more with want. She answered him eagerly, the idea of having sex with her father on the same bed he slept daily with her mother exciting her. It was so dirty, to desecrate his marital bed once more, this time with both of them completely aware of their counterpart, to profane the symbol of his marriage to her mother with their incestuous debauchery; even more with the sensation of his wedding ring sliding down her body as he run once more his hands all over her delicious curves, their tongues intertwining in sync.

Her hands, slowly, slipped out of his neck and ran down his torso, appreciatively feeling all his muscles, until they rested on his waistband once more. His trousers were still unbuttoned and slightly unzipped, since their stride had unfastened it a bit, so she only finished the job by lowering the rest of his fly and soon, she was reaching for the waistband of his boxers and slithering in her fingers to grab his hard-on.

The sensation of her fingers curling around his cock made him groan. Their last encounters had been all about her, about her passion and her needs, not him; so, if there was anything about him that was screaming in need was his ache to be touched, to be pleasured, to be satisfied.

She released his lips with a soft peck, and wiggled a bit back on his lap to give him enough space. His hands kept holding her hips as she kept feeling the soft skin of his hardness that was filling her adventurous grasp inside his boxers. After another peck, she let her gaze move down to his lap and, only when her eyes were locked on the bulge inside his underwear, she freed his manhood.

“Oh, daddy!” She gasped, a little impressed.

She had already known he had a huge dick, even though she had never really seen it until then.  The way he had left her all sore after brutally taking her virginity and the way in which she had felt his hardness when she had ridden his covered cock in the kitchen had already told her that he was probably the owner of a magnificent tool, but the thing that jutted out of his boxers when she lowered its waistband truly, absolutely amazed her. He wasn’t just big. His shaft was thick and long, reddish with all the blood circling inside it to make him extremely rigid what, together with his curve upwards, immediately enthused her. It would feel so good inside of her...

“You’re big!” She continued, and her dad chuckled, watching the amazement in her face while she manipulated his cock from hand to hand. His girth was so wide, that she wasn’t even able to close her fingers around him.

“Glad you liked, princess…” He chuckled again, tightening his grip on her hips, intending to bring her closer, but instead he only groaned when she fastened both of her hands around his cock and squeezed his length. His hips bucked up, in reflex to the pleasure he was feeling by having his cock stimulated by her little hands, and her small body bobbed up on his lap, in consequence. Knowing that he was feeling very good, she slid her hands up and down on his shaft, to arouse him even more. "You're gonna kill me if you continue like this, darling." He said, hissing, feeling his cock throbbing, wrapped by her delicate fingers.

She, in turn, was already so aroused, that she could perfectly feel her vaginal walls hollowing itself to receive him, making that itch inside of her desperate to be scratched, preferably by his big cock.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me, dad..." She said, already imagining how good it would feel to have him filling her little pussy.

 “Oh, fuck!” He grunted, the expression on his face completely changing, clearly showing her that something had annoyed him. Fearful that it had something to do with her deed, she withdrew her hands, letting his manhood twitch freely.

“What’s wrong, daddy?” She asked, concern apparent on her face, her white teeth nibbling her lower lip.

“Nothing you’ve done, love.” He said, caressing her hips lovingly. “Daddy just forgot something downstairs…”

“Oh, dad, you can get it later…” She smiled, her hands already going back to his cock, to continue to pump him, but he stopped her by wrapping her wrist with his own hand.

“No, darling, we will need it.”

“But dad…” She whined, pouting prettily at him. 

“We will really need it, babygirl…” He said, pecking her lips. “One minute, and I’ll be back.”

She stretched out her arms and propped them on his shoulders, the pout still puckering her lips in a fake annoyance.

“Just one minute, darling, and daddy will come back to you…” He tried to persuade her, distributing kisses all over her face.

“One minute, daddy…” She said, giggling sweetly at his kisses. “Just one minute.”

“Ok, sweetie… I promise.” He agreed, placing his hands again on her hips and, with a single move, he turned her body over, throwing her on the bed, and before she could even squeak, he towered over her, pressing her little body to the mattress with his, and kissed her lips hungrily once more.

She let him invade her mouth and answered him eagerly, but before she could get more excited, he withdrew his body, pecked her, and said “one minute, darling”. He, then, hopped out of bed, letting his trousers pool down his legs and hid his penis inside his boxers again, before he left the room wearing just his boxers and shirt, running.

Listening to his footsteps echoing out of the door, she crawled to the back of the bed and laid down in the middle of the mattress. For the whole minute, she debated with herself if she should slide one hand down her knickers and rub herself a little, to relief some pressure on her clit or not, but at the end, she decided not to do it. She knew she was wet, or rather, dripping, since she could perfectly feel her knickers clinging to her pooling slit, but she wanted to spend all of her sexual heat with her father, the man of her dreams, not by herself. Instead, she just took out her high-heels, that were starting to bother her, and laid down back to wait for him.

As promised, he didn’t take long to come back. Soon, he was passing the door with a cardboard box in hand, what made her eyebrows frown. When he said he had forgot something, she had no idea what it might be, but a package seemed the last thing she would have thought.

“What is it, dad?” She asked, sitting down, watching him climb up the bed and crawl over to her. 

“Supplies” He answered, handing her the package that she immediately picked up.

Carefully, she opened the box, and what she found inside made her smile. Condoms. Two packs with fifty condoms each. A total of one hundred condoms.

“How many times do you intend to fuck me, dad?” She asked, taking the pack out of the box, opening it and pouring all fifty condoms on the bed.

“At least one hundred, I think” He told her, smiling, watching her do the same to the other pack. Now, there were one hundred condoms between them, on his bed, and the vision of it seemed to be so sexy and naughty, that she didn't resist the idea of spreading them all over the mattress around them. “But I suppose I can always buy some more…”

“Good…” She said, playing with some little coloured squares like a little kid would do with some toys. “Strawberry… Must be tasty…” She winked at him, taking a pink condom and raising it to her lips, biting its wrapper seductively. “How did you buy it?”

“By phone. They don’t have packs with fifty units in stores, so I ordered them by phone. They finally arrived today.” He explained. While she was fiddling the coloured squares, she found out a little paper, that seemed like the condoms' receipt. “I asked them to deliver to my dental clinic. It wouldn't be wise to give your mother even a chance to look at the package, since it could raise some suspicions... I don’t need to use condoms with her because she can't get pregnant anymore, you know, so..."

"Is that why you refused to have sex with me until today? Because we didn't have condoms?" She asked, analysing the receipt in her hands.  
"Well... Yes. We need to be carefull, darling..."

“Friday?” She asked, lifting the receipt to show him the order date. “You bought all of them on Friday? Dad, you were still ignoring me…”

“I know, darling, but even though I had been feeling guilty for what I had done to you, I knew that I wouldn’t resist your sweet little pussy for long, after that night…”

“Oh, dad, you’re so silly…” She said, smiling, leaning in to peck his lips. “But they’re not necessary, really. We don’t need any condom between us.”

“Princess, I know that we’ve fucked bare before, and it was awesome, but we can’t do it again. You’re a smart girl, so I figured you had a morning after pill after we had sex, but you can’t have them very often. It messes with your hormones, and you could develop some problem…”

“Dad, I didn’t have a morning after pill after we fucked…” She announced. His face, from casual, turned its calm expression into a worried one. “Don’t fret, there’s no chance of me being pregnant. I took a contraception potion.”

“A potion?” He asked, frowning.

“Yes… Contraception potions are one hundred percent safe, and makes me sterile for a month. So, even if we fuck twenty-four hours per day, I wouldn’t get pregnant. Like, at all.”

“And after a month…?”

“I would just take another one, and voilà, I’m sterile again.” She said, raising her hands above her head.

“Darling, that’s…” He murmured, his face locked on hers.

Smiling, she shortened the distance between them and snaked her arms around his neck. She loved the fact that he was so much taller than her, because she would always feel like hanging around his neck. Almost unconsciously, he hugged her form to him, and pressed her little body to his broad one, what made her sigh, feeling her stiffened nipples being nicely stirred against his slightly muscled chest.

“Daddy…” She murmured in his ear, locking her hands into his hair and kissing his neck avidly. “You can cum inside me… As much as you want.” She said, seductively, and his arms instantly lowered on her back, just stopping when both his hands were cupping her arse, to drag her lower parts closer to his.

“Darling…” He hissed, his very much hard cock brushing against her stomach. “You’re making me crazy…”

“Promise me, dad.” She continued, undulating her body on his to stimulate his prominent covered dick. “Promise me that you will always cum inside me. That you’ll fill my pussy with every drop of your seed… That you’ll make me cum all over your big cock and-”

Before she could finish her sentence, her father grabbed the back of her thighs and flopped her down forcefully on the bed, making her giggle. Soon, his hands were pushing her body down on the mattress, his arms completely outstretched separating them.

“You filthy girl” He hissed, watching the way she spread her legs out for him in an inviting way, and soon he was lowering his body onto hers, fitting himself perfectly between her thighs. “You lewd little thing, tempting your daddy this way…” Hermione didn’t answer him, she just rolled her hips up to meet his hardness, what made him groan. “Is it what you want, little hussy?” He asked, lowering his hips to press his bulge on the crux of her legs. “Is it?”

“Yes, daddy…” She moaned, feeling his hard cock fitting seamlessly on her parted slit, deliciously brushing her throbbing clit. “Oh, yes… Like this.”

“Sing to me, little hussy…” He said, thrusting his cock harder against her, making her little body jiggle up and down with the force of his impulses. “Sing to your daddy…”

“Oh! More, dad…” She kept on moaning, pushing up her hips to friction her pussy against him. “I want to feel you, dad…”

Hermione was completely desperate to feel his skin on hers, so she quickly searched for the hem of his shirt and started to remove any sign of clothing between them. Understanding what she was trying to do, he raised his hands, helping her, and soon he was just in his boxers, leaning over her.

His body looked exactly like what she remembered from their last trip to the countryside, naturally muscular, broad shoulders and sparse chest hair. He was so handsome, strong and masculine, the perfect picture of her most ardent desires, that she couldn't resist the impetus of wrapping her arms around him and sink her nails on his back.

“Calm down, kitten” He said, chuckling, taking her arms away from his back before raising his body to kneel down on the empty space between her legs. Displeased with his departure, she pouted and tried to grab him again, to make him come back over her, but he refrained her easily with his big, strong hands. “Tuck in your claws, kitten, or you’ll leave a mark…”

“It’s excitement, daddy…” She whined, pouting at him. “Because I’m feeling you…”

“Oh, kitten…” He said, poking her nose, before running his finger down her lips, neck, cleavage and belly, making her whole body shiver until he reached her parted legs, where he stroked her nub once, twice, and then removed his hand.

She groaned, extremely frustrated. He was playing with her, making her all horny, toying with her need for friction and leaving her hot and needy with no fulfilment.

“Daddy, don’t be mean…” She whined again, and he smirked.

“Let daddy take out your clothes, princess, and he’ll stop being mean to you…”

“A negligee is hardly considered clothes, daddy…” She smiled wickedly, but already offering the silky ribbon that hold her negligee together for him to undressed her.

“It’s a piece of fabric that separates my hands from your skin, princess.” He said, his fingers working on the tie that closed her negligee in front of her. The sensation of his hands brushing against her belly as he undressed her made her sigh deeply, and every trace of his digits made her skin burn in need. “So, it’s annoying anyways…”

Shortly, he was rolling her opened negligee down to the side, exposing her body almost fully naked, just covered by that thin lace that was her knickers. His eyes, hungrily, scanned out all of her body, what made goosebumps spread over every tiny piece of her complexion. The way he was looking at her, as if she were the most sexy and desirable woman in the world, made her insides crave him even more.

More than ever he wanted to feel him, to touch him, to surrender herself to him.

There, laid on his bed, surrounded by condoms and almost naked for his eyes, she wished he would take her offering soon and use her body in any way he wanted. Luckily, her wishes were met when his hands cupped her breasts with want, squeezing and moving them around for his own enjoyment. The sight of her perky mounds being massaged by his hands, his much older, calloused hands, the hands of a man, made him groan. She was a temptation, his little girl, the dirty lewd thing that was handing herself to him to be dominated.

Her youthful nipple, her beautiful pink, strawberry coloured and stiffened nipple, begged for his attention, poking his palm, and he rolled the little nub between his thumb and index finger. As he fondled her, little cries tumbled from her mouth, enchanting him to do more, to provoke her and arouse her even more. 

Suddenly, his hands left her, he sat and lifted her up with him, to drop her on his lap, so she would be straddling him again. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around him and started to rub herself all over her dad, making sure to hump his straining cock at the same time he pressed her down on his bulge. His mouth, then, descended ravenous to invade hers and she answered him by immediately sliding her tongue inside his. She was clinging to him so desperately, that not even a sheet of paper could be fit between their bodies.

“Oh, daddy!” She exclaimed in lust, as his lips moved down, leaving not-so-gentle-open-mouthed kisses all over her throat. He didn’t stop when he reached her collarbone or even when he reached her cleavage, biting down on her flesh in a place he knew wouldn’t be visible in her everyday revealing garments.

The knowledge that he was marking her as his property, that he was, in fact, possessing her body as she so much desired, made her moan more than when he had stroked his fingers between her thighs. 

The moment his lips closed around her nipple, however, her cries sounded even more desperate. Aware that she liked to have her nipples played, he sucked a good amount of her breast inside his mouth and his tongue teased her by swirling its tip around her peak.

His bended down position forced her to lean back a little, so he could reach her chest, but it didn’t disturb the rhythm of her pussy rubbing against his cock.

While he nibbled on her, she moaned wantonly, and she didn`t resist her impetus to stare down to see the filthy, lascivious sight of her breast being tugged by her own father`s mouth, his greedy lips feasting on her now swollen buds while his voluminous bulge rolled over her splayed slit. The tingling sensation he was stirring inside of her shoot through her body, from the tight nipples engulfed by his mouth directly to her heated core, aching to be filled. She was feeling marvellous, wonderful, in heaven. 

After having that tit perfectly wet by his saliva, that time without any kind of cloth partially covering it, and beautifully reddened by the pressure made by his sucking, he switched to her other breast and did the same. She was now whimpering and sobbing in his arms, completely lost to the pleasure of having his dick grinding against her pussy and his mouth tugging hard on her tits.

“Daddy!” She cried out loud, and it caused him to awaken from his lustful frenzy.

It was time, he knew. If they continued like that, they would soon spend their loads over each other, and he surely didn’t want to pour his semen in other place than deep inside her sweet little cunt, even more in his boxers, like a hormonal teenager. 

He, then, flipped her body over and threw her back on the bed. She bounced on the mattress, giggling, and some condoms bounced together with her. Swiftly, he approached her, circled her knees and lifted her legs, holding them aside as wide as he could to expose her to his hungry eyes. She was covered with nothing but an imbibed piece of lace utterly ruined by her own pussy juices. His eyes, once more, scanned her body over, showing a deep pleasure at seeing her perky nipples all distended and red because of his mouth.

Slowly, he leaned on her once more, kissed her lips and started to go down on her body. He licked her neck, collarbone and belly, stopping just to lay a purplish, beautiful hickey between her breasts, before he continued his way down on her. A shiver ran down her body, and she almost buckled when his tongue infiltrated her bellybutton. He held her down, and her fingers grabbed a few strands of his hair as his teeth caught the waistband of her underwear. With his mouth, then, he dragged her knickers down her legs and she helped him to divest her by retreating her legs.

Finally freed from any kind of clothes, besides her opened negligee that were still hanging around her arms, she parted her legs as much as she could and exposed her bare, red cunt, all throbbing and soaked for him. He took in the sight of her, breathing in the smell of her sex, covered by that delicious scent of female excitement, all glistening with excitement. Like an animal on heat who had been presented with a fertile mate ready to be breed, he growled almost gutturally, before lowering his head a little more and sinking into the crux of her legs to kiss her perfect lower lips. 

Hermione writhed against her father’s face as he sucked her heated clit, swallowing down her ever-pouring juices that gushed out of her vagina with every moan that left her lips. The flavour of her young, teenage cunt, almost virgin, defiled by his own cock just once, was almost heavenly on his taste buds. “Daddy, oh! Daddy…” She sang as he explored and teased her folds, sounding so lustful and so whorish, that he didn’t resist the impulse to sweep his broad tongue all over her sopping pussy. “Daddy, fuck! Oh, god… daddy!” She moaned loudly, as his lips closed around her clit and he sucked it in, letting just the tip of his tongue lap at her stiffened nub. She was feeling marvellous, rubbing her cunt all over her father’s face while he was drinking her sweet nectar from its source. When his finger slithered in her hot vaginal hole and his mouth closed again around her clitoris, she felt herself reaching the edge. "Daddy, no!" She screamed, but he completely ignored her and continued to eat her pussy.

She tried to push him away from her, wanting to come just on his cock, not inside his mouth, but he resisted her, eating her with even more want and in a few more licks, she was cumming into his mouth.

Her channel clenched down around his finger as her hips bucked desperately against his face, and a gasping cry shuddered out of her lips. While her whole body was trembling with her orgasm, her dad kept lapping on her folds with hunger, riding her climax with his mouth, eager to receive every single rush of the cum his daughter’s pussy could give him.

Momentarily spent by her phenomenal climax, she let him continue to lick her while she panted and tried to regularize her breathing. Her father, in his turn, continued to eat her out even after she came down from her orgasm, holding her opened for him as he lapped and kissed her delightful cunt to arouse her one more time. And indeed, after a few seconds of being continuously stimulated by his tongue, she was all wet again, ready to have her second round.

This time, when she tried to take his head away from her, he obeyed.

“I said I wanted to cum over your cock, not over your mouth.” She complained, crossing her arms under her perky breasts, in front of her sweating body, and he smiled at her when he saw the pretty pout on her lips.

“I know, love” He said, pinching one of her nipples playfully. That little action, the pinching o her nipples when he was apologizing or fooling around with her, was becoming a characteristic of their relationship. “But daddy was so excited after having you rubbing your pretty pussy all over his cock, that he was afraid to burst into you before he could really give you any kind of pleasure… He needed to calm down a bit, so he would be able to fuck you better, longer and harder…”

“I still want you to make me cum with your cock” She countered, and he pinched her nipple once again, this time a little harder.

“I know, and I promise you will…” He said, making good use of his hand already over her breast to kneaded her once more, admiring the marks he had left on her body. "Daddy is still very hard for you, kitten, and ready to fuck you..."

"Now?" She asked, hissing when he rolled her nipples with his fingertips.

"Right now." He confirmed, smirking maliciously at her. With his free hand, the one that wasn't massaging her breasts, he lowered his boxers and soon he was kneeling, completely naked between her parted thighs. "Are you ready to have daddy's cock, princess?"

“Very much” She hissed, almost in a whisper, watching her father, with his face still covered in her juices, pumping the very hard piece of meat between his legs. “Make love to me, dad…” She almost implored, reaching a finger to capture a small drop of his pre-cum that was pearling out of the slit of his cock and, with her eyes fixed on his, she made a show out of taking her finger to her mouth and spread the little drop on her tongue. "Salty... Tasty"

"You're such a slut, kitten..." He hissed, eyes locked on her tongue licking her lips as if she had just tasted the most delicious drop in the world, a true delicacy. "My little slut..."

“Yes, daddy…” She moaned wantonly to provoke him. “Your little slut, and just yours…”

“Do you know what little sluts deserve, princess?” He asked, withdrawing his hand from her breast to flatten it on the mattress, right beside her head, while his other one pumped his dick even faster. “They deserve daddy’s cock.”

“Yes…” She moaned, watching closely as he leaned over her, holding his cock tightly in his hand. Slowly, he started to brush his weeping cockhead up and down against her pussy, spreading her excitement all over her folds.  “Fuck me.”

“Open your legs, kitten…” He said, and she immediately spread herself wider for him. His arousal, so hard and so red in want, nuzzled her entrance and she hissed, just the feeling of his sex touching hers and the idea of having him inside of her being enough to make her whole body tremble. “Here comes daddy…”

And then he pushed, and with his push, the head of his thick, big cock, popped into her.

She hummed softly, feeling her almost virgin passage stretch to accept his wide girth. It was just the head of his cock, sure, but it was big enough to make her walls need some time to adjust. Her dad knew about it, knew that she had fucked just once and that she was still very tight down there, so he took his time, feeling her wet heat cradle his head and after feeling that she was accustomed enough to him, he began to thrust into her, slowly, just the tip, moving in and out.

Hermione whimpered, feeling her vaginal walls being stimulated by his cockhead, and she spread her legs widely for him, what consequently made his shaft enter a little deeper inside of her.

There she was, his sweet daughter, the daughter who had given her virginity to him and had begged him to take her as his mistress, his particular whore, all spread for him, breathing hard, with luscious tits covered with his marks, the marks made by his hungry and perverted mouth. Her body all covered in sweat, surrounded by one hundred condoms, condoms that he wasn't needing at all, because he was fucking her bare. Completely bare, skin sliding on skin, no rubber between his hardness partially stuck in that soft, wet pussy of hers.

“Mmm Daddy… More” Hermione moaned with pleasure, rolling her hips up to feel more of his erection. “Fuck me more.”

Watching her face flush as she squirmed under him, he pushed himself deeper inside of her, wanting desperately to drive his prick in and out of her insanely to ride her little body madly. He knew that, even though she wasn’t a virgin anymore, he could easily hurt her, so he refrained his wild impulses and probed into her slowly. There, penetrating her little body, he once more thought about the time he had broken her womanhood and once more he reached the conclusion that his head had definitely tricked him to think it was his wife under him that day, not his daughter. The feel of his little girl’s pussy cradling his cock was wonderful, the most delicious thing he had ever felt, and the way she moaned and asked for more had nothing to do with her mother. Not even when he had had sex with his wife for the first time she had felt like that around his prick, heavenly, as his daughter's tight cunt was feeling at the moment.

Hermione, in turn, ravished with the feeling of his hard, long shaft penetrating her, inch by fucking inch, splitting her open for his thickness to accommodate itself inside of her. She was feeling amazing, blissful even, pleasured beyond anything she had ever felt before. It was ecstasy, their sin. Their incestuous sin.

“Are you good, princess?” He asked when he finally fitted all his length inside of her, his pubis touching hers intimately.

“Yes… Very much, daddy…” She grinned, raising her arms to caress his broad chest. She was so full, so stretched and completed by him, that nothing in the world could erase the smile out of her face at that moment.

Staring at the blessed expression upon her face, her dad couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Let daddy see how good you’re opened for him…” He murmured, withdrawing his cock completely out of her.

“Daddy!” Hermione whined, feeling the emptiness of her channel clench down on nothing, thanks to his absence.

It was so strange, to be unfilled by him after being so widely stretched. It was as if her body would never conform to the lack of him, to the deprivation of his cock. And maybe, it would never be. Never, never again she would feel complete without her daddy being buried deep inside of her. One minute, one second spent without him inside of her was a time wasted. She had needed him before, she knew, but now, it was a matter of existence, a matter of knowing your place in the world. Because that was her place: under her father, being his, his property, his little toy to be played, his little slut to be used and abused in any way he wanted.

“I’ll go back, darling, let dad just…” With two fingers, he opened her pussy lips, allowing him to see every little bit of her reddish cunt completely plump and swollen for him.

Curious about what he was doing, she lifted her head in time to see his big cock come back to her wet hole and, gradually, he eased himself back inside of her to the hilt. Hermione screamed in lust, completely engulfed by the sight of her father's cock impaling her vagina, making her so deliciously filled again. Her reaction made her dad lean down on her to capture her lips in a loving kiss, swallowing her gasps as he pulled back, just a little, before gently pressing in again, to start the oldest rhythm known in the world. The rhythm of sex.

In and out, in and out he went, again and again.

“Yes, daddy… Like this” She moaned, when she started to feel him withdrawing more and pressing harder, at the same time he reduced the time between his thrusts. “More, daddy, more…” She pleaded, pushing her hips up to meet his, to increase the pace between them. He was going slowly because of her, she knew, afraid that she could get hurt again, like the first time. He wanted their second to be sweet, perfect, but the idea of bleeding for him wasn’t scary for her. He was big, he was thick, and she was very tiny and tight in contrast, so it was just natural that she would bleed sometimes when he fucked her, not just the first time.

And, most important, she didn’t care.

She didn’t care, just like the first time. She just wanted to be fucked good and hard by him. She wanted to feel sore, to ache, to feel abused, in a way that she would be sure with every movement that he had indeed fucked her, that he had claimed her as his woman, his whore.

“Harder, dad… Please…” She moaned, circling his waist to pull him into her, to force him to go deeper and harder. “Fuck me, daddy, harder… Don’t wanna walk… For a week…”

He was trying to be gentle, to control himself, but her pleas were making him wild. He wanted her, and she was feeling do good, all soft and receptive, willing to be taken and worn out by his cock. That morning, when he had said that he would fuck her until she wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week, she seemed pleased with the idea, but he hadn’t even for a minute believed that it was really what she wanted to happen. But apparently it was, since she was asking, so he started to be a little rough. The more she asked, the more he increased his pace, working hard to pleasure her, to fulfil her pleas. But his little, sweet minx always asked for more.

Harder, faster, deeper.

Soon, he could no longer kiss her mouth while he pounded into her, since he was working all his muscles to drive his long cock almost out of her before sinking back again.

“So good, dad, so good…” Under him, Hermione was moaning like a lunatic, a complete whore, bucking her hips up and down, greedy for his cock, for his wide shaft that split her open every time he drove inside of her, every time he fucked her. Her little body, so tiny against his broad one, went up and down on the mattress every time his body sank onto hers, their lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, moan, groans and screams filling the bedroom together with the smell of sex.

“So tight, princess…” He hissed, his balls smacking against her ass frenetically, uncountable times within a minute, as Hermione rotated her hips and twerked up to meet him. Her dad grunted, jaw locked and eyes shut in the curve of her neck, completely focused on the sensation of his daughter’s cunt swallowing his massive cock in a perfect way, sometimes squeezing him purposefully with her already tight walls like she had done in their first sexual encounter.

“Give it to me dad…” She moaned loudly, throwing her head back and gripping her hands tight on the sheet, as he pumped animalistic inside of her, faster and faster. “Your cock... Fuck me, daddy… More…”

Suddenly, he left her and she almost cried when she felt empty again. She couldn't believe it! They were doing it so good and so hard, that she was in her particular nirvana, why in the fucking hell he had pulled away from her? She was ready to complain, when his calloused hand grabbed her by the hips, and roughly flipped her over, belly down on the bed.

“I want you on all four, girl…” He commanded, grabbing her hips again to pull her up. Her legs were a little unstable, after being fucked for at least fifteen minutes in that same position, so her body didn't hold her pose. His hands, then, forcefully arranged her again, and smoothed her back to straighten her up for him. After she was positioned in the posture he wanted, he slapped her butt, hard, and the smacked sound resounded all over the room. Instead of complaining, she moaned wantonly, and he slapped her again, even harder. “You’re such a slut, fucking your father and asking for more, being slapped and moaning like a street whore.”

“Yes, I am, daddy…” She answered, lifting her buttocks to receive another slap. “Your street whore…”

“Good Lord, girl…” He murmured, watching how her pretty rear got red while he slapped her. “How could I survive without you?” He asked, slapping her hard, watching as her butt wiggled with the force of his spanking. “You have the sweetest cunt, the filthiest mouth, the dirtiest mind…”

“All for you, daddy…” She moaned, feeling his hands grabbing both of her arse cheeks and squeezing them roughly.

“You have a delicious arse, little hussy…” He murmured, bending down to bite each of her buttcheeks hard, enough to leave at least a purple mark afterwards. "Spread your legs for daddy, kitten…” He commanded, and Hermione immediately obeyed, revealing once more her glistening pussy, all red and swollen, her juices even running down her thighs, so needy she was for him, eager to resume their fucking. With this on mind, she raised her arse into the air, to present her cunt to his eyes.

He drank her in hungrily, the picture of her abused body a sight for his sore eyes. His daughter was so beautiful, his little slut, his mistress, offering herself to do whatever he wanted…

Her dad lifted the hem of her negligee and bunched it around her waist as he took his cock in hand again. Diligently, he rubbed his head along his daughter’s slit up and down once more, making sure not just to brush on her clit, but also slap her nub a few times with his hardness and, when he noticed she was moaning louder again, he lined himself up with her entrance. With a single thrust, he slammed his cock into her sweet, tantalizing pussy with brutal force.

Hermione screamed, feeling him fill her at once, and instantly, she thrusted back on him, to impale herself more on his shaft, but her dad pulled out of her before she could do anything more and pushed in forcefully again, mercilessly ramming his sizable dick in and out of her as a madman. 

“You’re the tightest, princess…” He hissed. Grabbing her hips, he continued to assault his daughter's cunt, pounding his massive cock into her wet pussy from behind, and she let him, loving the way he was manhandling her. Sure, by that point, she was definitely bleeding, but she couldn’t care less about it as her father drove his big cock all the way inside of her, to the hilt, before retreating to just drive it back once more. “The tightest I’ve ever had…”

“Oh yes, daddy… Fuck your daughter’s tight pussy…” She was in ecstasy, completely taken by the overwhelming sensation of being fucked silly, panting desperately in search of air. Never in her life she had felt so complete, so perfect, so satisfied… He was perfect, her dad. And the way he was filling her was even more perfect. “More, daddy, more…”

While her father pounded inside of her, Hermione was feeling the inside of her vagina burn, with so much friction and so much need, but even though she continued to pump her hips back against her daddy’s, meeting his thrusts halfway, speeding the process of entering and leaving her cunt. In that particular moment, the only thing she could cognize was the reunion of their bodies and the way he was stirring delicious sensations inside of her. The pleasure she was feeling, incomparable with anything she had even felt before, was making her whole being quiver as the pressure over her centre grew up more and more, and she knew she was close to burst.

And by the way his cock was twitching inside of her, wildly, he was close, too.

“Yes, daddy…” She threw her head back, tossing her wild hair to the side, and kept on going back to bang their bodies together, but when the tip of his cock brushed against her cervix, she finally exploded. “I’m cumming, Daddy! I am… Ah!” She screamed, warning him just a few seconds before her pussy started to convulse around his hard cock. The sensation of finally having an orgasm with her father’s cock inside of her made her growl loud and unashamedly, announcing in shouts from the top of lungs that she was indeed fucking her father and that his cock, and his cock alone, had made her have a full body orgasm, the first of her life.

The sight of her little teenage body convulsing in his hands and the delicious sensation of her vaginal walls compressing his cock made her daddy continued to pound like crazy into her, and before she had finished her climax, after a “fuck”, he was coming inside of her too. 

With a loud groan, he started to ejaculate deep inside of her, and as promised, he kept his cock in the whole time, riding their almost conjoined orgasm just by retreating a little before burying himself again, to guarantee that every single drop of his seed would be deposited deep inside his daughter's cunt.

Hermione felt wonderful at that moment, still being fucked, with her walls milking her father’s cock, claiming all of his hot, sticky sperm that was spewing spurt after spurt deep inside her inner walls, coating her wet sex with that same semen from where she had originated from.

When they finally fell from their high, Hermione’s body collapsed on the bed and his father threw himself forward on her back, his dick not yet ready to leave the warm cocoon of his daughter’s tight pussy.

That tight pussy that seemed to be made for him to fuck.

Both of them stayed there, ravishing themselves on their post-coitus sensation for a good amount of time, surrounded by unused condoms.

Hermione, finally feeling completed, was adoring the feeling of her father’s cum filling her pussy, mixing with her own cum that was coating their joined sex, while her pussy still pulsed around him in the aftermath, not even caring that the weight of his body was crushing down her considerable smaller one.

“I think the sensation of you cumming inside of me is the best sensation in the world, daddy… Nothing can be compared.” she murmured, when her breathing started to regulate itself.

“Not even the feeling of your pussy cumming on my dick?” He asked, chuckling, and she chuckled back.

“That’s pretty good, too, but your seeds… God. It’s just so dirty, to have you spend inside of me, knowing that if I wasn’t in a contraceptive potion you would probably be putting a baby, our baby, inside my belly…”

“I know, sweetie…” He said, nuzzling his face in a lovely way against her back, covered in that negligee yet. “You’re so wonderful, darling. In so many ways…” He sighed, circling her body with his. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too, daddy…” She murmured, feeling a good warmth grow inside her chest, all kind and good for her daddy. “I wish I could be your woman…”

“You’re my woman, princess. Never doubt it.”

“No, daddy… Your woman like your real woman.”

“And you are, darling…” He assured her, caressing her sides with so much tender, that it touched her heart. “It doesn’t matter that I’m married to your mother. I love her, of course, since she gave me you, but you… You, darling, aren't my mistress just in the ‘having sex with a married man’ way, but in the ‘woman who has control over someone or something’, too. You have control over my existence, darling, and over my heart too. Both of them are dedicated to you, and they will always be. I love you, princess, you’re the most important person in my whole life. So, don’t tell me you’re not my woman, because if someone is really my woman, the person I claim to own my body, mind and heart, that person is you. I’m yours, darling. All yours.”

“Oh, daddy…” She sobbed, and he stretched himself, taking care not to take his cock out of her, to kiss her lips tenderly, in a tentative of showing her how much he loved her. "You’re the only one for me. You’re my man, my owner. My everything. And I’m all yours.”

“Our relationship, darling… It’s the only one that matters. Fuck everything else, but I’m yours. I’m faithful to you, and you only. To show you how much I love you, darling, if you say now that you want me to ask your mother for a divorce, I would do it for you. You could choose to live with me after we part ways and we would live the rest of our lives as man and woman, completely committed to one another. Just say a word, and I’ll make myself only yours.”

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said." He interrupted her, leaving kisses all over her back. "One word, darling, and I'll be only yours..."

“I would like it very much, daddy, but I can’t…” She murmured, after a few seconds pondering her father’s proposal. “My mother loves you, she will get very upset. And if we live like this, like man and woman, and someone finds out, it could get pretty bad. Incest is a crime, you know? And furthermore, I’ll go at least three more years to Hogwarts and spend most of the year there, so you would be alone without me. No… You stay with mom, and after Hogwarts, we see what we will do… But in the meantime, I want you to lessen the times you have sex with her. I want to be your main woman.”

“You already are, darling… Do you think I can even think about fucking your mother after what we did today?” He asked, kissing her shoulders and the back of neck, affectionately. “If I was hesitant before, after our first time, now it’s almost impossible. Of course, I’ll have to engage with her once or twice, so she wouldn’t get suspicious, but you will be the one in my mind when I have to do her.”

“Alright, daddy…” She sighed, contentedly. "You already make me happy, knowing that I'm your main woman. It's enough, for now."

"Good, princess... Anything to make you happy, always."

 

They stayed there, exchanging caresses for a little while, until the sound of her mother’s car approaching made both of them panic. They weren’t expecting their two hours to be ending so soon, so, extremely unhappy, he took his cock out of the warmth of her cunt and, quickly, he put on his clothes to intercept his wife before she could catch them in bed.

Hermione, as expected, was having difficulties to walk, after their wild fuck, so she would take a while to walk back alone to her own bedroom. Her father could have carried her to her own room in his arms, of course, but they still needed to collect one hundred condoms that were spread all over the room, so it was completely inviable.

They, then, decided that Hermione would stay back to clean the bedroom while he would intercept her mother on her way to the crime scene, and he would sweet talk her into taking a bath, offering himself to pick some clothes for her and bring to her in the bathroom. Before she finished her shower, the traces of their indiscretion would be cleaned and Hermione would be back in her own bedroom, together with their one hundred unneeded condoms.

With a passionate kiss and a promise to meet again in the middle of the night, after her mother went to bed, her father went out of the bedroom and did exactly what they had agreed.

Luckily, her mother fell for their story hook, line and sinker, and soon everything was right.

About their arranged meeting in the middle of the night… Well… This is a story for another time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? What do you think? Was the wait worth it?  
> Let me know! ;D


End file.
